Transformers Sing
by shiro63
Summary: I'm makeing the Transformers sing Disney songs. Sound good so far? Discontunued for now
1. Chapter 1

**Act 1**

DG36: Hello my wonderful reader. Have I got something for you! I'm going to make your favorite Transformers characters sing Disney songs, or at least the ones that I know. Here's how this is going to work, with in every chapter, I'm going to have three musical numbers be preformed. If you have a request, just put the song title and what Disney movie it's from in you review as well as who you want to perform it. Let's get started shall we?

Megatron: That is what you think, woman. I will not degrade myself you're your enjoyment.

DG36: And it looks to me like I already have a volunteer, wouldn't you say, Prime?

Optimus Prime: Yes I would say that he wants to go up alright.

Sam: Is it just me, or does Optimus seen out of character.

Mikaela: He's more or less taking enjoyment that Megatron is digging his own grave

DG36: Enough with the chatter, people, I've got a musical number to produce. And out first song of this fanfiction is going to be… "The boys are back" from the third High School Musical. He's going to need some help with this one *trying not to laugh*

All (except Megatron): Ha HA HA HA HA!

DG36: Why are you laughing Starscream? You're going down with him.

Starscream: Shit!

DG36: And if my other victims would keep in mind that I'm going to get to them in a few minutes, I can get started. *snaps fingers and stage is ready with Megatron and Starscream on it*

Both: Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All Began.  
Megatron: We Can Be Anything We Wanna Be!  
Both: You Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again!  
Megatron: Together Makin' History!  
Both: This Is Our Town, And I'm Tellin' You All,

The Boys Are Back!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

Megatron: Keep Dealing With The Right When We Fight Every Single Time! Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah!  
Both: We Can Rock, We Can Shock, When We Like.  
Megatron: Tonight We're Gonna All Out! I Think Its Time To Show How To Be A Superhero!  
Both: This Is Our Town, And Im Tellin' You All!

The Boys Are Back!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

Starscream: Here To Change The World!  
Both: To Solve A Mystery, Fight The Battle, Save The Girl! No One Can Stop Us Now, We're The Ones Who Make The Rules!  
The Boys Are Back!  
Starscream: No Need To Worry, Cause

Both: The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Megatron: Look Out Now!  
Both: The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again  
Megatron: And We Make It Look Good!  
Both: The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin' Down The Walls, Anytime We Want! We're Sure That You Know By Now, The Boys Are Back!

DG36: Very nice, you two could headline in Vegas.

Megatron: Shut up, please, just shut up.

DG36: When this chapter is over, Meggy, when it's over.

Megatron: What did you call me?

DG36: It's time for the second number. Who should I pick on? I'm going to make Mikaela my main victim this time.

Mikaela: Fuck!

DG36: And my other victims will be…Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee.

Prime: What, may I ask, will we be singing? Do I even want to know?

DG36: You'll all be singing "I won't say I'm in love from Hercules.

*snaps fingers and chosen victims appear on stage in Greek type outfits.*

Mikaela:

If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Autobots:

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

Mikaela:

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Autobots:

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

Mikaela:

It's too cliché

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

Autobots:

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

Mikaela:

No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

Autobots:

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

Mikaela:

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

Autobots:

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

Mikaela:

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

Autobots:

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

Mikaela:

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

DG36: That was, well, not half bad, if I do say so myself.

Ironhide: Can I kill her? Please?

Optimus Prime: Sadly, I can not allow you to do that. We said we would not kill humans and she is human

Ratchet: Sir, in that case, can I do something to no longer make her human?

DG36: Up your Hatchet!

Wheelie: How 'bout we get on to the last number, huh?

DG36: Yeppers, and it's going to be a nice group number. It's from the third High School Musical – High School Musical

*snaps fingers and everyone is on stage in red graduation outfits

Sam: Whoo!  
Ironhide: Come On!  
Optimus Prime: Alright!  
Bumblebee: Little Louder Now!  
Mikaela: Hey!

Sam& Mikaela:  
Lookin' Forward From Center Stage, Graduation Day, Time To Get The Future Started!  
What We Leave, What We Take With Us,  
No Matter What, It's Somethin' We're Apart Of!  
We Learn To Fly.  
Together Side-By-Side. I Just Want The Rest Of My Life, To Feel As Good As My,

Everyone:  
High School Musical,  
Lets Celebrate Where We Come From!  
With Friends Who've Been There All Along, Just Like,  
Our High School, High School Musical!

Ironhide& Optimus Prime:  
Improvisation Without A Script, No Ones Written It, And Now We Have The Chance Too!  
Someday We'll Be Lookin' Back,  
Memories We've Had, All The Songs That We Lived Through!  
The Best Of Times,  
So Why Leave Them Behind. Why Cant The Rest Of My Life  
Be Like My,

Everyone:  
High School Musical,  
Who Says We Have To Let It Go?  
It's The Best Part We've Ever Known, Step Into The Future!  
We'll Hold On to,  
High School Musical, Lets Celebrate Where We Come From,  
With Friends Who've been There All Along, Just Like,  
Our High School, High School Musical!

Bumblebee& Ratchet:  
Now We Finally Realize  
Who We Are, It Just Took Some Time  
That You Learn And To Live To See The Truth  
Everyone:  
Can't You See The Truth?  
Bumblebee& Ratchet:  
Nothing's Ever Impossible, Into The Future With Every Fall. Until Forever We'll Always Have High School!

Sam:  
Turn the Party, Lets Celebrate!  
Sam & Mikaela:  
Cause The Worlds One Big Stage, And In It What You Want, It Can Be Yours!

Everyone:  
Everybody Sing, Yeah!  
Sam:  
Can You Show Us, Now We're Wanna Go?  
Mikaela:  
It's Where The Status Is Here, Oh.  
Everyone:  
High School, Lives On Forever More! High School, High School Musical!

Everyone:  
High School Musical,  
Who Says We Have To Let It Go?  
It's The Best Part We've Ever Known, Step Into The Future,  
We'll Hold On to,  
High School Musical, Lets Celebrate Where We Come From,  
With Friends Who've Been There All Along, Oh Yeah!

Mikaela:  
I Wish My Life Could Feel Like A,

Everyone:  
High School Musical,  
Who Says We Have To Let It Go?  
It's The Best Part We've Ever Known,Step Into The Future!  
We'll Hold On to,  
High School Musical, Lets Celebrate Where We Come From,  
With Friends Who've been There All Along, Just Like,

High School Musical!

DG36: And that's the end of this act.

All others: YAY!!!!

DG36: And I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as possible. So R&R and tell me if you have any requests! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Act 2

DG36: It's time for act two Humans, Autobots and Desepticons. And I'm going to do some fan requests.

Optimus Prime: you have requests? Already?

DG36: ^_^ Yeppers!

Ironhide: The readers are just like you, eviler then Megatron.

Megatron: WHAT?! I'm way more evil then --!

DG36: Meggy, I'm going to advise you not to finish you rant; it will only get you into shit.

Starscream: She says that with a smile and it just seems even more terrifying

DG36: Thanks for that, Screamer. And now for the first number of the chapter. Clifjumpersfangirl has requested a for a Bumblebe/Arcce number to the song 'A Hole New world' and you should ALL know what it's from.

*snaps fingers and said Autobot's are dressed as Aladdin and Jasmine, riding a massive magic carpet*

Bumblebe: I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

Arcce: A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Bumblebee: Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Arcce: Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

Bumblebee: Don't you dare close your eyes

Jasmine: A hundred thousand things to see

Bumblebee: Hold your breath - it gets better

Jasmine: I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

Bumblebee: A whole new world

Jasmine: Every turn a surprise

Bumblebee: With new horizons to pursue

Jasmine: Every moment red-letter

Both: I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world

That's where we'll be

Bumblebee: A thrilling chase

Jasmine: A wondrous place

Both: For you and me

DG36: That was so sweet. Don't you all think so?

Arcce: It was pretty nice

Megatron: I liked it as well.

DG36: You're just trying to get on my good side. It's not going to work, 'cuz I have a fan request just for you.

Ironhide: What's he singing?

DG36: 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' from the Lion King. And you and Ratchet are helping.

Ironhide: I had to ask

*snaps and all three are dressed as two lions and a bird*

Megatron: I'm gonna be a mighty king

So enemies beware!

Ratchet: Well I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair

Megatron: I'm gonna be the mane event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my roar

Ratchet: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

Megatron: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Megatron: No one saying do this

Ironhide: No one saying be there

Megatron: No one saying stop that

Ironhide: No one saying see here

Ratchet: Now see here!

Megatron: Free to run around all day

Free to do it all my way

Ratchet: I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart to heart

Megatron: Kings don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start

Ratchet: If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about

This child is getting wildly out of wing

Megatron: Oh, I just can't wait to be king

Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm

Standing in the spotlight

All: Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

Megatron: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

DG36: Now that was funny.

Megatron: I'm going to kill you girl.

DG36: After I'm finished with this fanfiction, which won't be 'til I've used all the Disney songs.

All the cast: SHIT!!

DG36: I believe it is time for the final number. And it will be one of my own choosing. The D-cons will be singing 'Be Prepared' from the Lion King.

*snaps and three D-cons are on stage dressed as I lion and I hyena*

Megatron: I know that your powers of retention

Are as wet as a warthog's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention

My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions

The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking kings and successions

Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer

Starscream: And where do we feature?

Megatron: Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues!

And injustice deliciously squared

Be prepared!

Soundwave: Be prepared for what?

Megatron: For the death of the king!

Soundwave: Why? Is he sick?

Megatron: No, you fool, we're going to kill him... and Simba too!

Soundwave: Great idea! Who needs a king?

Starscream and Soundwave: No king, No king, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

Megatron: Idiots! There will BE a king!

Soundwave: But you just said...

Megatron: *I* will be king!

Stick with me, and you'll never be hungry again!

Starscream and Soundwave: YEA!!!!!! Long live the king!

It's great that we'll soon be connected

With a king who'll be all-time adored

Megatron: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is

You won't get a sniff without me

So prepare for the coup of the century

Be prepared for the murkiest scam

(Ooooh!)

Meticulous planning

(We'll have food!)

Tenacity spanning

(Lots of food)

Decades of denial

(We repeat)

Is simply why I'll

(Endless meat)

Be king undisputed

(Aaaaaaaaaah!)

respected, saluted

(Aaaaaaaaaah!)

And seen for the wonder I am

(Aaaaaaaaaah!)

Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared

Be prepared!

Starscream and Soundwave: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared

All: Be prepared!

Dg36: And that's the end of this chapter, so see you next time and let me know if you have any requests


	3. Chapter 3

Act 3

DG36: Here we are again, me and my victims.

Optimus Prime: And we are SO happy that you're alive and can write.

DG36: You know, I was looking over my two previous acts, and you have yet to do anything really. Not to mention, I have a request for you.

Optimus Prime: … shit…

DG36: And now, for you reading pleasure, Optimus Prime singing 'You Ain't Never Had a Friend Like Me' from Aladdin. With help from Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee.

*snaps and Sam appears dressed as Aladdin, Mikaela as Abu, Bumblebee as the magic carpet and Optimus as the Genie*

Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales

But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

And I'll say

Mister Aladdin, sir

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

No no no

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service

You're the boss

The king, the shah

Say what you wish

It's yours! True dish

How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"

Try all of column "B"

I'm in the mood to help you dude

You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?

Do your friends do that?

Do your friends pull this out their little hat?

Can your friends go, poof?

Well, looky here

Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your charge d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what-cha wish? I really wanna know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me

You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

DG36: Well, was that to your liking my dear readers?

Megatron: I liked it.

DG36: Of course you did, he's you enemy. My next target is… Prowl.

Prowl: I had hoped she forgot about me.

DG36: Why would I forget you? Your one of my favorite characters from the original Transformers.

Prowl: Yay for me then.

DG36: And you'll be singing 'Be Our Guest' from Beauty and the Beast. And the other Autobots will be singing back up, Mikaela will be doing Mrs. Potts part and Lennox and Epps will do the small part with the mugs.

*snaps and all ment to be in this number are dressed up as pots, pans, ect.*

Prowl: Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride

and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a

chair as the dining room proudly presents - your

dinner!

Be our guest

Be our guest

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie

And we provide the rest

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

hy, we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff, it's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing

They can dance

After all, Miss, this is France

And a dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui, our guest

Be our guest

Beef ragout

Cheese souffle

Pie and pudding "en flambe"

We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret

You're alone

And you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's entertaining

We tell jokes

I do tricks

With my fellow candlesticks

Lennox and Epps: And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet

All: Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be out guest

Prowl: If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest

All: Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Prowl: Life is so unnerving

For a servat who's not serving

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

Ah, those good old days when we were useful

Suddenly those good old days are gone

Ten years we've been rusting

Needing so much more than dusting

Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills

Most days we just lay around the castle

Flabby, fat and lazy

You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

Mikaela: It's a guest

It's a guest

Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed

Wine's been poured and thank the Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed

With dessert

She'll want tea

And my dear that's fine with me

While the cups do their soft shoeing

I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing

I'll get warm

Piping hot

Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?

Clean it up! We want the company impressed

We've got a lot to do

Is it one lump or two

For you, our guest?

All: She's our guest

Mikaela: She's our guest

All: She's our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Our command is your request

It's ten years since we had anybody here

And we're obsessed

With your meal

With your ease

Yes, indeed, we aim to please

While the candlelight's still glowing

Let us help you

We'll keep going

Course by course

One by one

'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Please, be our guest

DG36: That turned out better then I expected.

Sam: I always liked that song.

DG36: And own we move onto the final song for this chapter.

Lennox: And what are you going to make us sing next.

DG36: 'It's a Small World After All'

All others: NOOOOO!!!!!!

*snaps and all are on stage*

it's a world of laughter, a world or tears  
its a world of hopes, its a world of fear  
theres so much that we share  
that its time we're aware  
its a small world after all

its a small world after all  
its a small world after all  
its a small world after all  
its a small, small world

There is just one moon and one golden sun  
And a smile means friendship to everyone.  
Though the mountains divide  
And the oceans are wide  
It's a small small world

its a small world after all  
its a small world after all  
its a small world after all  
its a small, small world

DG36: Well, that's all for now, my lovely readers, keep up with the requests.


	4. Chapter 4

Act 4

DG36: I'm back once again, much to the dislike of some.

Optimus Prime: I wonder who wouldn't like you being around.

DG36: You shouldn't say things like that without knowing if I have a request for you.

Optimus Prime: Do you?

DG36: Yeppers! Actually, I have two just for you.

Optimus Prime: Shit…

DG36: For the next few chapters, all songs will be requested songs, so absolutely nobody will be safe. And up first is one I've been saving for a bit…. 'Zip-a-de-do-da' sung by Ironhide.

*snaps before anything can be said and Ironhide is on the stage*

Come on everybody  
its a zip-a-dee day (its a zip-a-dee zip-a-dee day)  
Come on everybody  
Do you wanna rock on a do da day  
(I know I do)  
Come on yeah  
ohh  
here we go  
doo dah day zip zip-a-dee-doo-dah day  
doo dah day zip zip-a-dee-doo-dah day

Man I love this song  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay  
My oh my what a wonderful day  
(come on sing along)  
Plenty of sunshine heading my way  
(haha you too)  
zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay

Oh mr bluebirds on my shoulder  
(whats up mr bluebird?)  
Its the truth its actual  
And everything is satisfactual

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay  
Wonderful feeling  
Wonderful day

Come on everybody its a doo dah day  
Come on everybody and its this day

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay  
My oh my its a sunshiny day  
(sing along)  
Theres plenty of good times  
Heading my way  
(there coming)  
Zip Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay

Oh mr bluebirds on my shoulder  
(whats up mr bluebird?)  
Its the truth its actual  
And everything is satisfactual

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay  
Wonderful feeling  
Feeling this way

woo  
you go guitar

Oh mr bluebirds on my shoulder  
Isnt he cute?  
Its the truth its actual  
And everything  
And everything  
And everything is satisfactual

yup  
haha

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay  
Oh my oh my what a wonderful day  
(Im having fun)  
Theres plenty of good times heading my way  
(who me)  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay  
(sing along)

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay  
My oh my what a wonderful day  
(yeah it is)  
Plenty of sunshine heading my way  
(you know it)  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay

doo dah day  
zip zip-a-dee-doo-dah day  
doo dah day  
zip zip-a-dee-doo-dah day  
(come on)  
doo dah day  
zip zip-a-dee-doo-dah day  
doo dah day  
zip zip-a-dee-doo-dah day  
(man I love this song)  
yes sir

DG36: That was…. super funny.

Ironhide: I'd shot you, but you got rid of my cannons.

DG36: I temporarily removed them for my own safety. I did the same with everyone else's weapons.

Ironhide: Then watch you back once I get them back 'cuz I'll shot you first chance I get.

DG36: I'll keep that in mind. And now it's time for the next song. Optimus is going to be singing 'Scream' from.

*snaps and Optimus is on stage which is set up like the scene from the movie.*

The day a door is closed  
The echoes fill your soul  
They won't say which way to go  
Just trust your heart

To find you're here for  
Open another door  
But I'm not sure anymore  
It's just so hard

Voices in my head  
Tell me they know best  
Got me on the edge  
they're pushin', pushin',  
they're pushin'  
I know they've got a plan  
But the balls in my hands  
This time its man-to-man,  
I'm driving, fighting inside

A world that's upside down  
Spinning faster  
What do I do now? Without you

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I'm kickin' down the walls  
I gotta make 'em fall  
Just break through them all  
I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna  
Fight to find myself  
Me and no one else  
Which way? I can't tell,  
I'm searchin', searchin', can't find the  
Road that I should take  
I should! turn right or left is  
It's like nothing works without you

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

Yeah, the clock's running down,  
hear the crowd gettin' loud!  
I'm consumed by the sound!  
Is it her? Is it love?  
Can the music ever be enough?  
Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!  
You can do it, you can do it!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. I want my own thing!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

Ohh! Ahh!!!!

DG36: Hee, watching you jump around like Zac did in the movie was actually pretty funny.

Optimus Prime: You will not allow me to forget this, will you?

DG36: Nope!

Optimus Prime: Megatron, when this fanfiction is over, I'll let you kill this girl.

DG36: You say that now, but I bet I'll get back into you good graces.

Ratchet: I bet you won't.

DG36: I'd do something to you, but I don't have any song requests for you. Guess the fans don't like you.

Sam: Sorry about this Ratchet, but she just burned you good.

Ratchet: … I hate you and her both.

Dg36: I have other fanfics to work on as well as another chapter, so I'll get the last song over with. This isn't a request, but I really wanted to do it.

Mikaela: And what is it?

DG36: 'A Night to Remember' from the 3rd HSM.

Ironhide: Shouldn't you be, like, ashamed to even know what that is, let alone the fact you've seen all of them.

DG36: I should, but I was brought up to love all Disney films. Hell, I cry at the end of 'Bolt' at the part were he saves Penny.

Ratchet: You're pathetic.

DG36: And someone just volunteered to do Troy's part.

Ratchet: Shit!

*snaps and all are on stage dress like they're going to the Prom*

Ratchet: Guess now it's official  
Can't back out, can't back out (no)  
Girls: Getting ready for the night of nights  
The night of nights, alright  
Ratchet: Don't Panic (Panic!)

Leo: Now do we have to dress up for the prom?  
Sam: Dude I don't think we have the choice  
Alice: Yeah it's the night of all nights  
Gotta look just right  
Arcce: Dressing to impress the boys

Ironhide: Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?  
Sam: Where's the mirror?  
Ratchet: I think this tux is too baggy  
Ironhide: Too tight, it makes me look weird.

Mikaela: Should I go movie star glamorous  
Arcce: sassy or sweet?  
Chromia: Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me

Boys: It's the night of our nightmares  
Girls: It's the night of our dreams  
Boys: It's too late to back out of it.  
Girls: Hey, makeovers, massages.  
Boys: Don't know what a corsage is.  
Girls: Been waiting all our lives for this.

All: It's gonna be a night (Can't wait)  
To remember (oh, man)  
C'mon now (Big fun, alright)  
It's gonna be the night ( I guess)  
To last forever  
We'll never, ever, ever Forget!

Judy and Ron: Gettin Ready, Get Gettin Ready  
Gettin Ready, Get, Gettin Ready  
Starscream: (Hey you been in there an hour man)  
Judy: So, what should I do with my hair?  
Ron: Where's my shaver?  
Judy: Ooh, I love it.  
Starscream: I look like a waiter.  
Judy: Should I fluff it?  
All three: It's getting later, already should be there.

Boys: Her mother opens the door, I'm shakin inside  
Girls: He's here, it's time, the hours arrived.  
Boys: Don't know why, her father's staring me down  
Girls: Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out.  
Boys: Then something changes my world  
The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes

All: It's gonna be a night (Oh Yeah!)  
To remember (That's for sure)  
Come on now, big fun (Alright!)  
It's gonna be the night (Yeah tonight)  
To last forever (forever more)  
We'll never ever ever forget.

Boys: Who's that girl? (She's so fine)  
Girls: Who's that guy? (I don't recognize)  
Boys: Who's that girl? (She looks so good, yeah)  
All: You'll never really notice, but you probably should

Big fun, on the night of nights (alright)  
The night of nights, tonight  
Let's dance  
On the night of nights  
You know were gonna do it right

It's gonna be a night to remember  
It's gonna be the night to last forever  
It's gonna be a night to remember  
It's gonna be the night to last forever  
(Last Forever)  
It's gonna be our night (you know it)  
To remember (all time)  
Come on now, big fun (big fun)  
It's gonna be the night (love it)  
To last forever (the rest of our lives)  
We'll never ever ever forget

It's gonna be our night (oh yeah)  
All together (say it loud)  
Come on now, everyone (that's right)  
It's gonna be a night (yeah tonight)  
To remember (hear the crowd)  
And never ever ever never ever ever never ever never ever ever forget!

DG36: Well, I think that was better then I thought it would be.

Ratchet: I really hate you.

DG36: I know ^_^ I know.

Mikaela: Can I keep the dress I had in this number. I really liked it.

DG36: Sure, I liked it, too. Now, readers, R&R and I'll try to get as much posted of this fanfic and my others as I can this week before school starts for me next Tuesday.


	5. Chapter 5

Act 5

DG36: Once again, I have returned to, well, mentally destroy the Transformers characters.

Optimus Prime: And you're doing a wonderful job of it.

DG36: Really? Do you think so?

Optimus Prime: Yes.

Dg36: Well, that just means your singing first this round.

Optimus Prime: *hits his knees* NOOOO!!!!!

DG36: And I think I'll make you sing… Hummm, I can't decide between "what's this" or something else from Nightmare before Christmas.

Optimus Prime: How about I don't sing anything?

DG36: "what's this" it is.

*snaps and Optimus is on stage dresses up as Jake Skelington*

What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
What's this?  
There's white things in the air  
What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, prime, this isn't fair  
what's this?

What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
what's this?  
There are people singing songs

what's this?  
The streets are lined with  
little creatures laughing  
everybody seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?  
What's this?

There are children throwing snowballs here  
instead of throwing heads  
They're busy building toys  
And absolutely no one's dead

There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my bones I feel the warmth  
That's coming from inside

Oh, look  
What's this?  
They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss  
why that looks so unique, inspired  
they're gathering around to hear a story  
Roasting chestnuts on a fire  
what's this?  
What's this?

In here they've got a little tree, how queer  
And who would ever think  
And why?

They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this?

Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep  
But look, there's nothing underneath  
No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them  
Or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
Secure inside their dreamland  
What's this?

The Deceptions are all missing  
And the Autobots can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be  
Good feeling all around

Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Is absolutely everywhere

The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt so good before  
This empty place inside of me is filling up  
I simply cannot get enough

I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?  
Christmas Town, hmm...

DG36: That was totally awesome, dude.

Optimus Prime: I guess it could have been worse…. I like the song and you did a good job of making it fit.

DG36: Thank, and your taking it all well.

Optimus Prime: Taking what well?

DG36: You just embarrassed yourself in front of everybody. But don't worry; I won't make you sing again.

Optimus Prime: JOY TO THE WORLDS!!!!

DG36: Next is a nice little number that was requested by Bookworm Gal. Its for the three most hated characters from the movies: Simmons, Galloway (it doesn't matter if the spelling's wrong) and Alice Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

Simmons: I was a nicer guy in the second movie!

DG36: Doesn't matter, you were still a shit head in the first. Any way, time for 'em to sing "Kidnap the Sandy Claws"

*snaps and all three appear on stage dresses as Lock, Shock, and Barrel*

All: Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws

Simmons: I wanna do it

Galloway: Let's draw straws

Alice: Jack said we should work together  
Three of a kind

All: Birds of a feather  
Now and forever  
Wheeee  
La, la, la, la, la

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights

Alice: First, we're going to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait  
When he comes a-sniffing we will  
Snap the trap and close the gate

Simmons: Wait! I've got a better plan  
To catch this big red lobster man  
Let's pop him in a boiling pot  
And when he's done we'll butter him up

All: Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Throw him in a box  
Bury him for ninety years  
Then see if he talks

Alice: Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man  
Can take the whole thing over then  
He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
That he will cook him rare

All: Wheeee

Simmons: I say that we take a cannon  
Aim it at his door  
And then knock three times  
And when he answers  
Sandy Claws will be no more

Alice: You're so stupid, think now  
lf we blow him up to smithereens  
We may lose some pieces  
And then Jack will beat us black and green

All: Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Tie him in a bag  
Throw him in the ocean  
Then, see if he is sad

Simmons and Alice: Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around  
If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town

Galloway: He'll be so pleased by our success  
That he'll reward us too, I bet

All: Perhaps he'll make his special brew  
Of snake and spider stew  
Ummm!

We're his little henchmen and  
We take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side

Alice: I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb

Galloway: I'm not the dumb one

Simmons: You're no fun

Alice: Shut up

Simmons: Make me

Alice: I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good, you'll see  
We'll send a present to his door  
Upon there'll be a note to read  
Now, in the box we'll wait and hide  
Until his curiosity entices him to look inside

Galloway: And then we'll have him  
One, two, three

All: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick  
Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits  
Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see  
Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key

DG36: Well, that was fun, don't ya think?

All cast members that didn't sing: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

DG36: Well, there's my answer.

Galloway: I hate you.

DG36: And I don't care 'cuz what are ya going ta do? Give some speech about your job? HA!

Alice: …I agree with the human.

DG36: Shut up ya trap.

Mikaela: THANK YOU! Someone who agrees!

DG36: Well, I'm ending this chapter, so lets get onto the last song… "This is Halloween" sung by everyone.

*snaps and everyone is dresses like characters of the night*

Megatron and Optimus: Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Alice and Galloway: Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

Lennox and Epps: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

Sides and Sunny: This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

Starscream: I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Jetfire: I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

Bee and Sam: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl and Jazz: In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Wheelie: In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Bee and Sam: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

Hot Rod, Soundwave & Bluestreak]  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Soundwave: Aren't you scared?

Mikaela and Arcce: Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Wheeljack: Everybody scream, everybody scream

Red Alert:In our town of Halloween!

Fallen: I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Mirage: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

Skids and Mudflap: I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

Bee and Sam: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Skids and Mudflap: Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

Ron and Judy: That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

Bee and Sam: In this town

Wheelie: Don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Bee and Sam: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

Everyone: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Skids and Mudflap: In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Everyone: La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat]  
WHEE!!! Ha Ha Ha!

DG36: That was fun, don't ya all agree?

Ironhide: "Ya?" is that your new word or something?

DG36: Maybe, maybe not.

Ratchet: That's not an answer.

DG36: Just for that, I'm making a request to my readers to ask for songs just for you 'cuz you're the forgotten Autobot. At least, you are in this fanfic.

Ratchet: F*$# you, B#$%.

DG36: You do know it's not nice to talk to women like that, right? Any who, R&R people, and sorry if I'm not updating as much as possible, being in your last year of high school does that to ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Act 6

DG36: Hello

Ironhide: That's not your normal greeting, is high school really that tiring?

DG36: No, I'm just super tired 'cuz I've been staying up late for the last couple nights writing or reading.

Ratchet: You're a moron, you know that.

DG36: SHUT UP HATCHET!

Ratchet: Make me.

DG36: I'm not getting into it with a fictional character, not today.

Ratchet: You just scared that you'll lose.

DG36: No, it's 'cuz I can make you sing.

Ratchet: Shit.

DG36: You'll be singing a little number called…… "Jack Lament" from Nightmare before Christmas.

*snaps and Ratchet is dresses as Jack*

DG36: And ever if Zero doesn't have any actual lines, I need somebody to dress as him.

Sam: Anyone in mind, or is it me.

DG36: Don't get so full of yourself, it's not you.

Sam: Thank GOD!

DG36: Bee, if you would be so kind as to sing for me.

Sam: Why say it like that? It's not like your asking him, you're telling him.

DG36: ….true…..

*snaps again and Bee's dressed as the ghost dog Zero*

Ratchet: There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have see grown mechs give out a shriek  
With a wave of my hand and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet

Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Ratchet, the Medic King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing

Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known

I'm a master of fright and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout Cybertron and Earth

And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations  
No animal nor man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations

But who here would ever understand  
That the Medic King with the skeleton grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could

Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears

DG36: You are so a mech of many talents, Ratchet.

Ratchet: ……

Ironhide: I think you're now worse then he is.

DG36: What do ya mean?

Sideswipe: Ratchet throws wrenches at mech, one of the last things that ya want to do is piss him off, and you're even worse to get pissed of.

DG36: THANK YOU!

Sam: I don't think that's a positive.

Mikaela: I don't think she cares.

DG36: And the next number is for our own two love birds, Sam and Mikaela.

Both: SHIT!!

DG36: It's a request from a reader for ya to sing "Can You Feel the Love Tonight." Personally, it's one of my favorite Disney songs.

*snaps and the two chosen characters are dresses as lions*

DG36: And Bee will do Timon's part and Ironhide will do Pumbaa's.

Both: SHIT YOU!!

*snaps and both join Sam and Mikaela on stage dresses as respective characters*

Bee: I can see what's happening  
Ironhide: What?  
Bee: And they don't have a clue  
Ironhide: Who?  
Bee: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
our trio's down to two.  
Ironhide: Oh.  
Bee: Ze sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air  
All: Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Sam: So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me  
Mikaela: He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?  
All: Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are  
Bee: And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed  
Ironhide: His carefree days with us are history  
Bee and Ironhide: In short, our pal is doomed

DG36: That was totally awesome, one of the best ones I think we've had.

Ironhide: First chance I get, I'm firing my canons at you and I WILL kill you.

DG36: You forget, I just have to snap my fingers and you can't do anything.

Ironhide: ……..

Sam: I think you just got him there.

DG36: I did, didn't I?

Megatron: Since we all have better things to do, especially you, why don't you get on to the next song and dance?

DG36: You do realize that I haven't picked on you in a long time, right?

Megatron: Yes, and I hate to say it, but thank you for that.

DG36: I think I just lost my mind 'cuz I heard him say thank you.

Sam: I think he said it, too.

Optimus Prime: He…. said…….. thank…….. you…….

DG36: Now I can't pick on him 'cuz he was being nice.

Ironhide: Who are you going to pick on then?

DG36: Hound 'cuz he's being left out.

Hound: That's fine, I can be forgotten about.

Prowl: Your one of her favorite characters, she won't forget you.

DG36: He's right, and you're up, jeep boy.

Hound: *uncontrolled sobbing at the thought of going up on stage*

DG36: Don't try to make me feel sorry for you, it will not work.

Bluestreak: It's 'cuz she's heartless.

DG36: Here's a lesson, don't say evil things when the author can back you sing duets.

Bluestreak: Shit.

*snaps and Hound is dressed as Oogie Boogie and Bluestreak as Santa*

Hound: Well, well, well, what have we here?  
Sandy Claws, huh?  
Oh, I'm really scared  
So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha

You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my eyes  
You're jokin' me, you gotta be  
This can't be the right guy  
He's ancient, he's ugly  
I don't know which is worse  
I might just split a seam now  
If I don't die laughing first

When Mr. Oogie Boogie says  
There's trouble close at hand  
You'd better pay attention now  
'Cause I'm the Boogie Man  
And if you aren't shakin'  
Then there's something very wrong  
'Cause this may be the last time now  
That you hear the boogie song, ohhh

Bluestreak: Ohhh

Hound: Ohhh

Bluestreak: Ohhh

Hound: Ohhh

Bluestreak: Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man

Hound: Well if I'm feelin' antsy  
And there's nothin' much to do  
I might just cook a special batch  
Of snake and spider stew  
And don't ya know the one thing  
That would make it work so nice?  
A roly-poly Sandy Claws to add a little spice

Bluestreak: Ohhh

Hound: Oh, yeah

Bluestreak: Ohhh

Hound: Ohhh

Bluestreak: Ohhh

Both: Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man

Bluestreak: Release me now  
Or you must face the dire consequences  
The children are expecting me  
So please, come to your senses

Hound: You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my ears  
Would someone shut this fella up  
I'm drownin' in my tears  
It's funny, I'm laughing  
You really are too much  
And now, with your permission  
I'm going to do my stuff

Bluestreak: What are you going to do?

Hound: I'm gonna do the best I can

(Musical interlude)

Oh, the sound of rollin' dice  
To me is music in the air  
'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man  
Although I don't play fair

It's much more fun, I must confess  
When lives are on the line  
Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy  
Now that'd be just fine

Bluestreak: Release me fast or you will have to  
Answer for this heinous act

Hound: Oh, brother, you're something  
You put me in a spin  
You aren't comprehending  
The position that you're in  
It's hopeless, you're finished  
You haven't got a prayer  
'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie  
And you ain't going nowhere

DG36: Well, that when well. Not my best, but it could have been worse.

Hound: …..

Bluestreak: ……

Sunstreaker: I think you've rendered them speechless.

DG36: Hee hee ^_^

Sunstreaker: I didn't mean that as a positive.

DG36: I know that. Any way, R&R people and start making requests for character that are a little less know i.e. the two I just used.


	7. Chapter 7

ACT 7

DG36: Well, here I am, sick, tired, and hurting like I fell off a swing (which I did), but I'm here.

Megatron: I wonder why the fell off that swing couldn't have killed you.

DG36: *bursts into a crying fit*

Optimus Prime: Megatron, she may be evil, but that was too mean.

DG36: It, _sob_, alright, _sob_, Prime, _sob_, I know he can't help being a jack a$$. Any way, I fine again, how about we move onto the next number? This is a request from sasuko.r. It says:

"I think this is great, and I have a request for you, how about, from Lion King 2, a Perfect world, sung by Prime and Mikaela?"

DG36: Well, I'm only here to serve and I _am_ one for the major abstract pairing, so here is Prime and Mikaela singing "Love will Find a Way" (that's the real name of the song) from the second Lion King. Personal, I love the song.

*snaps and Prime and Mikaela are on stage dresses up as a male and female lion*

Mikaela: In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But some where in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

Optimus Prime: I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

Both: And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
we're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

DG36: Ohhhh, that was so sweet

Mikaela: I want to die.

DG36: How come?

Mikaela: I'm embarrassed beyond believe right now.

DG36: Yep, being made to sing a Disney song will do that to a person.

Optimus Prime: Can you blame them.

DG36: In all honesty, no. But I can make them sing more.

Mikaela: NOOOO!!!!

Optimus Prime: I hate you more then any of the Autobots hate the Desepticons.

DG36: Well, I consider that a small honor.

Sunstreaker: How is that an honor?

DG36: I'll tell you later, right now, I'm in the mood for a song.

All: NOOOO!!!!

DG36: And to keep with the Lion King 2 theme, the next song will be "We are one" sung by Optimus and Sam.

*snaps and both are dresses up a lions*

Optimus Prime: As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand

And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned

But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one

Sam: If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?

Optimus Prime: Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one

We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one

Ironhide: I have to admit, that song was fitting.

DG36: Very much so. How about we move onto the next song?

Optimus Prime: Do I have to sing again?

DG37: Nope.

Optimus Prime: Then on with the next song.

DG36: I'm going to pick on the D-cons this time; I've been leaving them alone for some time.

Desepticons: NOOOO!!!!

*snaps and all D-cons are dressed up a lions*

Fallen: Sleep, my little Megatron  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be a king

Megatron: Good night...

Fallen: Good night, my little prince.  
Tomorrow, your training intensifies.

I've been exiled, persecuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner kitty  
And it helps me get some rest

The sound of Prime's dying gasp  
His humans squealing in my grasp  
His followers' mournful cry  
That's my lullaby

Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is, I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live

Starscream: So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Prime up a tree

Fallen: Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me

The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby

The old Primes are gone... but Fallen's still around  
To love this little lad  
Till he learns to be a killer  
With a lust for being bad!

Starscream: Sleep, ya little termite!  
Uh-- I mean, precious little thing!

Soundwave: One day when you're big and strong

Fallen: You will be a king!

The pounding of the drums of war  
The thrill of Negatron's mighty roar

Starscream: The joy of vengeance

Soundwave: Testify!

Fallen: I can hear the cheering

Starscream and Soundwave: Megatron! What a guy!

Fallen: Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby!

DG36: One of my best, that's for sure. And it was funny, too.

Fallen: I hate you.

DG36: You haven't got any room to complain, this is the first time I was evil concerning you. Any way, give me your requests, I'll try to keep up with them, and thanks for reading! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Act 8

DG36: Well, here's act 8, sorry it's taken so long.

Megatron: Why are you sorry? We liked not having you around.

Will: Don't say things like that; it pisses her off and makes her want to be evil to all of us.

DG36: Anyway…………… this chapter is up just in time for my birthday on the second day of November.

Optimus Prime: Wheeljack, I want you to make a time machine! With it, we can got back in time however many years and kill this bit of evil before she's born.

Wheeljack: Yes, sir.

DG36: To bad you don't know how old I am or where I was born, huh?

Optimus Prime: …

Megatron: HAHAHAHA she's got ya there Prime HAHAHAHA

Optimus Prime: …

DG36: And as thanks to my reader for all the support, I'm doing requests all chapter long

All: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DG: First up is "Strangers like Me" from Tarzan sung by Sam as requested by Geekgirl.

*snaps and Sam is on the stage*

Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me

I can see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as people see me  
Oh, I just know there's something  
bigger out there

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these  
strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Every gesture, every moe that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside her

Ooo, these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place  
Beyond the trees, aboe the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Come with me now to see my world  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel  
Right now, with you  
Take my hand  
There's a world I need to know

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

... I wanna know

DG36: Well, that was good, but not my best work by any stretch.

Optimus Prime: It's never good when it comes to you.

DG36: You should say things after you're sure I don't have a song for you.

Optimus Prime: … ah, shit

Dg36: The next song was asked for by kali yugah. Here's "Bear Necessities" with Mikaela and Prime, hope ya all like it.

*snaps and both are on the stage that's set up to look like a jungle*

Both:

Look for the bare necessities,  
The simple bare necessities,  
Forget about your worries and your strife,  
I mean the bare necessities,  
Of mother natures recipies,  
That bring the bare necessities to life.

Wherever I wonder,  
Wherever I roam,  
I couldnt be founder of my big home,  
The bees are buzzing in the trees,  
To make some honey just for me,  
When you look under the rock for plants,  
Take a glance at some pantsy ants,  
Then maybe try a few.

the bare necessities of life will come to you,  
they'll come to you.

look for the bare necessities,  
the simple bare necessities,  
forget about your worries and your strife,  
i mean the bare necessities,  
thats why a bear can rest at ease,  
with just the bare necessities of life.

now when you pick a paw paw,  
or a prickly pear,  
and you prick a wrong paw,  
well next time, beware,  
dont pick the prickly pear by the paw,  
when you pick a pear, try to use the claw,  
but you dont need to use the claw,  
when you pick a pear of the big paw paw,  
Have i givin you a clue?

Megatron: Nice.

DG36: Thanks, now lets see who's up next….. *looking through notes*

Ironhide: Well, who's your next target?

Dg36: Actually, I'm totally addicted to the song "Don't Stop Believing" and, even if it isn't Disney, I'm thinking of making you all sing it, or at least the version from the show called "Glee"

All: Should we be happy?

DG36: Everyone loves "Don't Stop Believing" so**Disney - Bear Necessities MP3 Download** you shouldn't get upset.

*snaps and all are on stage*

DG36: So, dear readers, here is the full cast of Transformers, the movies version, singing "Don't Stop Believing." Hope you like it.

Optimus Prime:Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
Mikaela: Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere

Ironhide: A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
Epps: For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

All: Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin', somewhere in the night

Ratchet: Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Mudflap and Skids: Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

All: Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin', somewhere in the night

[Instrumental Interlude]

All: Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlights, people

DG36: Wow, that was really awesome, I'm glad I decided to use that song.

Mikaela: Even though I hate you, I love that song.

DG36: Like I said before, everyone loves that song. Well that's it for now, I hope you all liked it. R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can


End file.
